Goodbye My Lover
by Pairo
Summary: He left without a word, the only thing he’d said…Was ‘Goodbye My Lover’ warning: Might contain HBP spoilers, MAYBE Short songficness for the first chapter. I suck at summaries


Title: Goodbye My Lover

Author: Pairo

Pairing: Draco/Ron

Minor Pairings: Cho/Hermione, Ginny/Luna, Fred/George, Harry/Blaise, Bill/Charlie

Rating: R (Will get dirty later, so I'm warning you now.)

Summary: He left without a word, the only thing he'd said…Was 'Goodbye My Lover' (warning: Might contain HBP spoilers, MAYBE/ Short song-ficness for the first chapter.)

Warning: homosexual lurve, So tch…don't read if you don't like, and zomg, what else? ZOMIGAR M-PREG TOO! How crazeh!

Author Notes: Tch…This takes place after the seventh book, Voldie Is still at large, yes he's still noseless and uber awesome and YES all HBP things apply!

Did I disappoint you?

Or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty?

Or let the judges frown?

I saw the end, before we'd begun.

Yes I saw you blunder and I knew,

I had won.

So I took what's mine,

My eternal right.

Took your soul out,

Into the night.

It may be over,

But it won't stop there.

I am here for you,

If you'd only care

Ron's POV

I'd been watching him pack his things for a good hour or so. He seemed to be taking his time. I wanted to ask where he was going, but by his look somehow I knew. Though, I did not want to hear him say it. That would only bring me so much more pain, pain I did not want to experience. I just stood still while he packed, he would occasionally look up at me with that same pained look that made the tears well up inside. I refused to let them fall, not now, not infront of him. He'd finally packed his things and he'd walked past me without a word, why was he doing this to me? Had I upset him? I had so many questions, but my voice would just not work.

You touched my heart,

You touched my soul,

Changed my life,

And all my goals.

Love is blind,

And then I knew it,

My heart was blinded by you.

I held the door as he walked through it, he stood in the doorway for a moment or two. Beyond my door it smelled of rain, I then wondered how I could ease the pain. Then not a moment later, he stepped out into the pouring rain, memories came flooding back as I watched his retreating back. Days when we walked in the rain, hand in hand as we walked down the street, or to the park. All those times we stood stock still, in the rain with time to kill. Lips joined in a passionate kiss, hands resting on thighs, and hips. Eyes gazing into those grey orbs. Those eyes were filled with happiness as mine had once been, now they were clouded with sadness and despair.

I've kissed your lips,

And held you hand.

Shared your dreams,

And shared your bed.

I know you well,

I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

He was halfway down the street when the tears began to sting my eyes once more. This time, I let them fall freely. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks and collecting in the corners of my mouth. Without realizing It I felt the rain against my body. That's when I knew I was running. Running after him, after the man I loved, running as fast as my legs would allow. I did not stop until I had collided with his back or stomach, I wasn't to sure which all I knew was that it was him, and it was what I needed. As soon as I felt his strong arms wrap around me, I'd begun to sob uncontrollably into his chest. Slowly, he grabbed my chin and looked at me, right in the eyes. My hands gripped his wet shirt tightly, slowly, he'd leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I savored his kiss for I knew it would be our last, when he pulled away, rain dripping from his face, he finally spoke.

'Goodbye my lover.' With those words, my hands fell from his shirt, and my knee's had given out. The gravel had rushed up to meet me as I sat there on the wet gravel, on my knee's. Tears mixed with rain stained my face as I watched the love of my life walk and all I could do was sob. Draco Malfoy was gone, and he was never coming back.

Goodbye my lover,

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one,

Been the one,

For me.

Goodbye my lover,

Goodbye my friend,

You have been the one,

Been the one for me.


End file.
